onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 895
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "Special Edition! The Strongest Bounty Hunter Cidre" is the 895th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates are ambushed by a group of bounty hunters led by Cidre out at sea. After escaping the attack, the Straw Hats go to an island with carbonated water. Luffy separates from his crew to explore the island. The bounty hunters attack him once again but Luffy also meets Boa Hancock again. They later go to the Cidre Guild's stronghold and encounter Cidre. Long Summary Buena Festa contacts the bounty hunter Cidre to reveal to him that Douglas Bullet will be attending the upcoming Pirates Expo. Cidre looks forward to killing all the pirates in attendance, whose combined bounties are projected to total over 10,000,000,000, but is intent on taking down Bullet especially. Festa says that Bullet is not the only attraction, as Monkey D. Luffy has also been invited, but Cidre reveals that his guild is already working on taking down the Straw Hat Pirates. Out at sea, the Straw Hats are under attack by the Cidre Guild, who are flying on saucer-shaped vessels. Under the command of Ginger and Guarana, they blast the Thousand Sunny with carbonated water from special guns. The Straw Hats take down many of the members, but they are still overwhelmed, so they manage to escape using Coup de Burst. After landing, the crew recognizes that the Cidre Guild uses carbonation in their attacks like the Sunny does, and they immediately go to repair the damage on the Sunny. This leads them to find out that the ship's cola supply has run out, and they decide to get more as soon as possible in case the Cidre Guild attacks them again. Fortunately, they very soon reach an island, and Luffy volunteers to head out and buy a barrel of cola. Luffy ventures on the island to find it contains pools of carbonated water, and sits with his feet in a pool as he drinks a bottle of cola. After drinking it all, he runs into the ramune saleswoman Caramel, who reveals that he can only buy a whole barrel of carbonated drink from the island's factory. However, she warns that the island is under the control of the Cidre Guild. Luffy runs toward the factory, but is confronted by Ginger and his subordinates. Luffy battles them, but is hit by a powerful carbonated liquid attack, sending him falling into a sinkhole, where he is swept away by an underground river. Elsewhere on the island, Boa Hancock is having a bath when Luffy suddenly emerges from one of the spouts. Hancock is very flustered and happy to see him again. However, Guarana reports to Cidre that Hancock and Luffy are together on the island, and Cidre decides to take the opportunity to take down both of them and blame Hancock's death on Luffy. Ginger then leads his forces to Hancock's bathing location, where they are attacked by Boa Sandersonia, Boa Marigold, and Elder Nyon. However, Ginger blasts through them and the wall, and they enter the bath. Luffy stands in front of Hancock to keep her Hoof of the Soaring Dragon hidden, but Hancock takes a stand as well and assists in attacking them. Nyon gives Hancock her clothes, and the group takes down all of Ginger's subordinates. Being the last one standing, Ginger unleashes carbon dioxide gas, forcing Luffy and Hancock to escape together while Sandersonia, Marigold, and Nyon are split up from them. Guarana reports to Cidre that Luffy and Hancock are heading toward the factory, and Cidre decides to go after them himself. Near the factory, Luffy apologizes for getting Hancock involved in the recent fight, but Hancock is happy to see him, thinking they would not reunite until the Pirates Expo. Luffy does not know what that is, and she reveals that it is an event that happens at random intervals where powerful pirates gather from all over the world. Luffy is intrigued by this, but Cidre then flies in and attacks, blowing a hole in the ground with a carbonation-powered punch. Luffy tells him he just wants cola, but Cidre says he will not sell any to pirates. He and his subordinates confront Luffy and Hancock, and he charges toward Luffy to acquire his 100th kill. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The Straw Hats encounter Cidre's gang of bounty hunters and go to an island with carbonated water. *Luffy meets Hancock again. *Even though Hancock is a Shichibukai, Cidre intends to kill her. *Hancock tells Luffy about the Pirates Expo. *This is the first episode of the Cidre Guild Arc. *The episode feature the fifth set of eyecatchers. Site Navigation Category:Filler Episodes